pullmyfingerfandomcom-20200216-history
Arcanists
= The Arcanists = The boiling contents of the Guild's pressure cooker. The people always have a voice, and the harsher the means to eradicate it, the louder it speaks. A rag-tag collection of spellcasters and deviants, the Arcanists seek to undermine and defy the Guild. But it is always a matter of time before the oppressed rise up to become the oppressors, and those voices who speak loudest for the people are also speaking the loudest for themselves. A faction of fragile spellcasters, backed by lots of constructs and beasts. Magical attacks, whether in melee or at range, are a common sight in these crews, with a wide variety of elemental spells (fire, ice, electricity) dealing death from a distance. The huge variety of constructs provide melee power and durability. Beasts are also commonly found in this faction, though they tend to be 'glass cannons' - high speed and damage with low resilience. Masters Marcus - The Beast Master. Not a lot of direct damage spells. With his crew of beasts, Marcus plays an aggressive game of hit-and-run. (crew list) Mei Feng - The Human Freight Train. Dual Faction Ten Thunders. Can leapfrog convoy along chains of friendly Constructs, and bounce from opponent to opponent in long chains of Strikes, Spells, and Triggers. A melee spellcaster. (crew list) Ramos - The Cyber-Spider Summoner. He has some direct damage electrical spells, but for the most part Ramos specializes in summoning mechanical spiders that move up and kill/detonate vs. enemy models. (crew list) Rasputina - The Ice Witch. Slow, but very good at dealing damage by throwing ice magic through her minions from a safe distance away. (crew list) Ironsides - The Union Brawler. No subtle magician, Ironsides is a fearless bare-knuckles street brawler. She accumulates Adrenaline when she's surrounded and attacks, and takes a swing back when anyone attacks her. (crew list) Kaeris - The Fire Witch. Sets friend and foe alike on fire for a variety of beneficial effects. (crew list) Colette du Bois - The Illusionist. Manipulates and moves around quickly, using Scheme Markers as resources and leading a team of elegant Showgirls. (crew list) Sandeep Desai - The Enlightened Sage. Lets other models use his actions, and summons Gamin with unique upgrades as well as his deadly totem Banasuva. (crew list) Henchmen * Amina Naidu * Carlos Vasquez * Cassandra * Joss * Kandara * Kudra * Myranda * Paul Crockett * Snowstorm * The Captain * The Firestarter Totems * Banasuva (Sandeep Desai) * Brass Arachnid (Ramos) * Emberling (Mei Feng) * Essence of Power * Eternal Flame (Kaeris) * Jackalope (Marcus) * Mechanical Dove (Colette du Bois) * Mouse (Ironsides) * Wendigo (Rasputina) Enforcers * Angelica * Arcane Emissary * The Beast Within (see also Ferdinand Vogel) * Blessed Of December * Cojo * Envy * Howard Langston * Ice Golem * Mechanical Rider * Neil Henry * Oxfordian Mage * Rail Golem * Sabertooth Cerberus * Shastar Vidiya Guard Minions * Arcane Effigy * Coryphee * Coryphee Duet * December Acolyte * Ferdinand Vogel (also see The Beast Within) * Fire Gamin * Gunsmith * Hoarcat Pride * Ice Dancer * Ice Gamin * Large Arachnid * Medical Automaton * Metal Gamin * Moleman * Performer * Poison Gamin * Rail Worker * Razorspine Rattler * Scorpius * Slate Ridge Mauler * Silent One * Soulstone Miner * Steam Arachnid * Steam Arachnid Swarm * Union Miner * Union Steamfitter * Willie * Wind Gamin Peons * Electrical Creation * Malifaux Raptor * Mannequin * Mobile Toolkit = Ownership = Unless otherwise stated, all names and images on this site are property of Wyrd Miniatures, LLC. (Link)